A GOLDEN CHAIN
by Candy126
Summary: zaineb aka candy is back! its for my ff friends! friends peep in! just for ff friends! other dont peep in! you may get bored! wink*...hehe sorry.. for my welcome back! after stay away from writing for whole two months...ahh...


**A GOLDEN CHAIN**

 _ **Friendship is a golden chain,**_

 _ **The links are friends so dear,**_

 _ **And like a rare and precious jewel**_

 _ **It's treasured more each year….**_

 _ **It's clasped together firmly**_

 _ **With a love that's deep and true,**_

 _ **And it's rich with happy memoris**_

 _ **And fond recollections, too…**_

 _ **Time cant destroy its beauty**_

 _ **For,as long as memory lives,**_

 _ **Years can't erase the pleasure**_

 _ **That the joy of friendship gives…**_

 _ **For friendship is a priceless gift**_

 _ **That can't be bought or sold,**_

 _ **But to have an understanding friend**_

 _ **Is worth far more than gold…**_

 _ **And the golden chain of friendship,**_

 _ **Is a strong and blessed tie,**_

 _ **Binding kindred hearts together**_

 _ **As the years go passing by.**_

 _ **Thanks to my ff friends!**_

 **daya's fangirl; heyaa…mahi..how u r? kaha h tu? Kidhar ha? Pm kyun band ha? Baat kar mujhy sy…**

 **well for those who are reading this..wanna tell u one thing..**

" **MAHI" is my first friend on ff…she is just an awesome girl..my miss chilaxxx...hehe….she is just a very good friend of mine….love u…**

 **Rajvi21; priya dii..kesy ho? Ff py kab arhy ho? Am missing u! I don't u so much but still u are one whom I called di first time ever..come back soon…**

 **Krispy krissane; ab is k bare me kya kahoun? She is like my copy! You are such a good friend of mine…u are just an amazing girl…I love ur each and everything…u r just soo sooo cool! I started writing just coz u boost me up…thank you krissuuu…love u…**

 **Kv'neha;heya neha..how are u now? Kab arhi ho? Or sab thik thak ha? She is my sweet little siso… an extraordinary writer! MASHA-ALLAH! Stay blessed!**

 **Kv's lover sunshine dareya; ishuuu kibachi kaha ghayab ho? Kesi ho?**

 **You are my little shi shoti shi cute shi shisho….love u…**

 **Duo girl's srija; thanks for being my friend…an excellent writer and a good friend!**

 **Babykins818; hope u are good? I always love ur stories thanks for them and friendship too..**

 **Areej. ; we don't know each other but I like ur stories very much..am not a sachvi fan..but still ur stories…**

 **Anayaj;how are u? and where are u? am a big fan of your story love life isnt always a bed of roses….thanks for being my friend…I have learned a lot from u..**

 **Zoya.F;zoya!kaha ho? And how is my bhai?(hehe..just kidding u know whom I talking about) come soon on ff missing u too…**

 **Kajal1273;well we don't know much about each other but still we have a good bond…very first reviewer of mine…thanks dear**

 **Cruxry;heya….hope u are good? And may our friendship be like this always…**

 **Tehreemloveskevi;hey when you are arriving back? And how are u?**

 **Dushyant ki dewaani sanjana;sajuuu! Kaha ho yaar? Kesi ho? Thanks for being such a great friend to me…**

 **Rija sami;hey….hope u are doing good! Thanks for being my friend.**

 **Fantasticmaggi02;heya… you are such a cute bacha….love u alotsss!**

 **Purpleangel1;hellooss! How u are? Hope doing good! You know what I respect you a lot coz u are one of my teachers and I have learned a lot from u..thank you..**

 **Crystie;shefuuu!kesi ho? My karate girl! Sweetheart, how u are? And where are u? my cutoo!**

 **Shabnam sammy;hey..how's you doing? Eveything ok?**

 **Arusha-nadia;another teacher of mine! Hehe..such a good writer amazing one…thanks dear!**

 **Purvi's niharika;hey….hope u are good? Thanks for being my friend…**

 **Drizzle1640;hey drizzo kesi ho? Thik ha? Kaha ho?**

 **You are such a boosting friend…thank you soo much dear!**

 **Kavinlover;neha aka ayesha…kesi ho? My chotu! Am missing your stories! Aww…they all are soo cutee..yup cute just like u…love u..muaahh..**

 **Angle7811;hey sweeto how u are? Busy?**

 **Well she is the girl who is fabulous! Yes she is! Such a grear friend!**

 **Dayavineet's girl;hey roohi! Don't know much about you…we are facebook friends right?hehe…**

 **Anyways thanks for doing friendship with me**

 **Icocogirl;fruity! I know u are reading this note! I know u are a secret reader nowadays…just coz of guest u left ff….please na come back!please!**

 **Anushka544;hey..how u r? doing good? Thanks dear for being my friend…**

 **Purva15;purva!my littlo! How u are? And what's going on? Exams kesy rhy?**

 **Such a good writer! Haan! Love u**

 **Divya26:hey..divz am a bigg wali fan of yours…you are just peerless writer… and I am glad to be your friend!**

 **Mithi;hey kamal! How u are? And as I always say u are great writer..be like this always…God bless u always…**

 **Duofan21; heya…how u are? And how was eid? When u gonna update ur stories? I am lucky to have you..**

 **Mithu21;hey…where are ur stories dear? When am gonna read ur stuff? Hope soon!**

 **Kuki17; kuks! What to say about u…u r just perfect! Seriously perfect…u are not only an amazing writer but also a great friend..thanks for this!**

 **Ansha di's ananya;hey..just two pms! But still I consider u as my friend! Take care of your self**

 **Kavinzawra;zawra! Kesi ho? I have a name for you!(chulbuli candy) hehe..u r ….an excellent writer!**

 **Princess season;hey..hope u are good! Thanks for being my friend!**

 **Firehawk01;hey jannat! An emerging name in categorie of ff's best writers haan? U gonna touch the heights dude! loveu**

 **Crazy for abhirika and sachvi;hey..u are good? And thanks fro being my sweet friend!**

 **JB'S SD;hey sb! How are u? haan? Forget me? Nope! I know that..hehe..kesi ho? Thanks dear…**

 **KAVINSANJANA;hey..dida! kesy ho ap? Ap ki stories par review nahi kiya na? ghussa ho? Ab karoun gi..pakka…hehe..my cute di…love u**

 **19dhanu99;hey dhanashree! Hope u are good! Kavi fans rocks haan? Love u**

 **Salmazhv;hey….amal! how u are? Hope u are good? My friendship writer! Thanks for being my friend!**

 **Priya770;priya my reviwer and my friend! You too a great writer…and sorry for that misunderstanding… I didn't mean to hurt and also not you….khair love u**

 **Meowrk;a mysterious one! Haan? I have read ur stories and I must say u too a good writer….thnks dear**

 **Twinkling eyes;twinkle twinkle….another kuki's fan! Well u are a great writer and u have bright future ahead.**

 **Now thw non ff members**

 **Golden sparrow; thanks for such long reviews and boosting me up…thank you dear**

 **Saachi; i know am always late but kya karoun..parhai sy hi fursaat nahi…sorry…but thanks for always reviewing**

 **Ayan; bro kesy ho? Am glad to have u as my big bro! I don't have naa! Thanks!**

 **Zubi; my friend name is also zubi! Cutest name ever heard! Thanks dear**

 **Robsten lover; thank you dear for your reviews ab bhi karna…**

 **And thanks to all guests! And sorry if I forget anyone's name…**

 **You guys must be thinking what happened to you zainy, zaineb, zb, cd, zd, etc etc…**

 **Ufff itnay sare naam?**

 **Well baat yeh ha k;**

 **I have completed a whole year on ff….(18** **th** **july)… I was secret reader but after reading a not from Zoya.F(In which she complaint about reviiews; she said 6000+ views and only 7 reviews).. hayyee..i didn't like it..and then I decided to review…. I read the reviews and there people hve reviewed with name "guest"….. I too review with that…but I didn't like it(no hurting intentions ..fingers crossed)…I thought of a name..think..think..think…!uff finally I got a name..my friends call me CANDY..and I too like it….i chose it…but only candy…then I got my lucky no. 1 after that? It becomes after thinking 126…so I chose it….. I reviewed but then I thought why don't I make an account? I make one…I have made 50+ friends on ff…krissane said me that I should write I started writing…so for my here…I just coz of reviews(which I too got very less,but no worries)..**

 **It was friendship day and I thought of writing and thanking..but paata nahi achanak sy test kaha sy agay….huh….**

 **Today I was free! Hahaha**

 **So that's why I wrote it!**

 **Don't worry I am not gonna leave ff so soon…abhi mujhy in to honay do…hehehhe**

 **Love u all**

 **Thanks once again**

 **Zaineb**


End file.
